The invention relates to a process for the continuous drying and shrinking of textile knitted or woven goods, in which the moist goods to be treated are conveyed along a through-channel formed between at least two endless rotating porous guide belts for the purpose of drying on both sides by means of at least one drying station, comprising oppositely disposed, oppositely acting hot-air nozzles which are offset relative to each other, and also an apparatus for carrying out this process.
Processes of the kind mentioned above are already known, but all have the disadvantage that articles treated in this way are mostly twisted and/or unevenly shrunk, so that they require subsequently to undergo further relatively expensive treatment.